


Leather and Iron, Down and Cotton

by St0rmy



Series: Sweet and Spicy Linkcest Fics [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All These Boys Need Hugs, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Hyrule at your service, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Protective boyfriends being protective, Secondhand torment, Seriously Dark Link is going to get his ass handed to him, Sky has confusing feelings about being in love with more than one person, Time being an understanding dad, Twilight is angry as fuck about one of his bfs getting hurt, Warriors being self-sacrificing and protective, Wild is a very good egg, non-consensual whipping, psychological torment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy
Summary: They moved slowly and gently, cleaning the dirt from his face, wiping the blood from his swollen lips. But there was no way to wipe the bruises off of his skin, to wash away the cuts and scrapes. No amount of love and care could undo what happened to any of them.But it was a start.-Dark Link takes Sky, Twilight, and Warriors captive, and he knows that he only needs to harm one of them to torment all three.
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Hero of Twilight/Hero of Sky/Hero of Warriors, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Twilight/Sky/Warriors, Warriors/Dark Link
Series: Sweet and Spicy Linkcest Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Leather and Iron, Down and Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my existing Twi/Sky/Wars stories to be moved off of the side account onto my main, and probably the one I am most shy about sharing. I’ve never really written hurt/comfort, and of course it has to start with the Hurt, so PLEASE be mindful that the first scene in this story is as non-consensual as it gets. The scene occurs “off-screen,” if you will, but the auditory descriptions leave little to the imagination. If you’d like to skip over it, you can scroll down to the longer section break (**********) and start reading after that.
> 
> This work is written for mature audiences and is not meant for anyone under the age of 18. Please mind the tags and read at your own risk!

Although there were many differences between their worlds, dungeons stayed mostly the same. They smelled like earth and mold. The air was cool and damp, trails of water glistening along the walls. Hallways wound around themselves over and over, completely skewing Sky’s sense of direction. It would be impossible to retrace his steps even if he was able to get away. 

“Come on, step lively, gentlemen. Your suite awaits.” 

Sky’s hands were bound behind his back, his left arm firmly held by a tall and battle-scarred Lizalfos. Behind him, Sky could  _ feel _ the frustration bleeding off of Twilight as he was led along similarly. Further back, Warriors’s uneven footsteps echoed along the hallway as he limped along. 

A shadow passed along Sky’s right side, and a puff of chill air along his neck made him shiver. Dark Link’s presence cooled the air around him. Sky wondered if he also managed to suck the hope out of the air; the closer he got to Sky, the more despair Sky seemed to feel.

As they came upon the holding cells, Sky took quick inventory of the grim furnishings. There were two cells that faced each other across a short hallway. Beyond them, the space opened into a small interrogation room. Shackles hung high from the wall to stretch someone onto their toes; a short post in the center of the room had three iron rings attached to it, one thick enough for someone’s neck, the others to ensnare wrists; a wooden sawhorse stood just high enough off the ground to cause unbearable discomfort to anyone forced to sit astride it.

Sky felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

“I hope you don’t mind sharing.” 

Rusted hinges groaned as Dark pulled open the barred cell door. Sky’s feet dragged as he was marched toward the entrance. The long wall facing the hallway was all iron bars; the other three were smooth stone. There were no furnishings or comforts, only yawning darkness within. 

Sky tensed as he felt the bite of a knife at his wrist before the ropes binding his arms fell away. His shoulders ached as he brought his arms around in front of himself, rubbing at his wrists. 

Behind him, Twilight huffed as he was shoved into the cell. He lifted his hands to squeeze at the point on his wrist rubbed raw during his struggle to escape. 

Warriors limped toward the entrance to the cell. Before he set foot inside it, though, Dark set a hand on his other arm. 

“You stay, pretty boy.” 

Sky and Twilight turned, but neither was fast enough. Dark latched the cell door just as Twilight slammed against it, rattling the iron door on its hinges. 

“Don’t you dare!” he snarled, fire in his eyes as he stared Dark down. 

“What?” Dark pulled Warriors away from the door, keeping his eyes -  _ Time’s _ eyes, the likeness was so unsettling - locked on Twilight. A wry little smile pulled at his lips. “Can’t I have a turn?” 

Twilight and Sky followed them down the length of the cell, shouting and threatening as Dark pulled Warriors along. Warriors struggled to wrench himself free of Dark’s grip, but scaled hands clamped onto his shoulders as the two Lizalfos helped push him forward. 

They disappeared around the corner, out of sight from the cell. Sky gripped the frigid cell bars, watching their shadows move along the floor, trying to decipher what was happening. Twilight paced along the length of the cell like a caged animal, his fury rising with each heavy step. 

The sounds of struggle echoed off of damp stone walls. Iron chains rattled as they were dragged along wood and stone. Clothing tore under sharp nails. Chainmail hissed as it was dumped onto the floor. 

Dark tutted under his breath. “The sooner you comply, Link, the sooner this will be over.” 

After several tense minutes of struggle, locks clicked into place. Dark chuckled quietly to himself, and they heard something thin slap against the floor. “You two are dismissed. We’re not to be disturbed unless the castle is falling down.” 

The two Lizalfos made their way out of the holding cells. Although their reptilian faces betrayed no emotion, Sky swore they looked smug. He met Twilight’s gaze, his own fear and anger reflected back at him, before turning and pressing his face against the bars to see just the edge of Warriors’s bare foot against the stone. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this to you for a long time.”

The sharp  _ crack _ of leather on flesh made Sky’s breath catch in his chest. Warriors’s sharp exhale echoed off of the stone floor. 

Sky turned to look up at Twilight as he stepped up next to Sky, taking the iron bars in his hands.

_ He looked terrifying. _

Wide-eyed and snarling, the way his shoulders hunched made his pelt bristle across his shoulders, making him appear larger. He tilted his head down as he listened. 

Another  _ crack _ . Warriors’s groan was muffled, as though there was something in his mouth. 

_ “Stop it!!” _ Twilight’s shout shattered the tense silence. He stared into the distance, straining his ears to listen. 

_ Crack! _ Iron clinked as Warriors gasped. 

Twilight snarled, opening his mouth to shout again, but Sky reached out and squeezed his arm. “Let him go. We’ll tell you whatever you want.” Sky’s voice was deceptively calm. 

“Oh, this isn’t about getting information,” Dark crooned. 

_ Crack! _ Warriors’s anguished sound squeezed Sky’s heart. 

“Enough!” Twilight pressed his forehead against the iron bars, his shoulders shaking in his rage. “ _ Let him go!! _ ”

“If you want to make this easy on him, you’re going to shut up!!” Dark’s tone was ugly, infuriated. Leather repeatedly snapped against bare skin, so rapid that Sky couldn’t count the number of strikes. Warriors keened into his gag. “Every time you speak out of turn, I promise you, I’ll carve ten more lines into his skin.” 

The echoes of Dark’s outburst faded, the silence filled with Warriors’s harried panting. A short, low groan followed each breath, the primal sounds of pain. 

Hearing a soft thud next to him, Sky turned, alarmed. Twilight had sunken to his knees, the cell bars still locked in his white-knuckled grip. He was shaking as he slowly lowered his head and rested it against the cold metal bars. 

_ Crack! _ No longer able to control himself, Warriors openly cried out. 

Sky sank to the floor next to Twilight, his eyes on the taller hero as Twilight struggled to take deep, slow, measured breaths. 

_ Crack!! _ Both Sky and Twilight flinched now at the sharp sound. 

Sky knew the look in Twilight’s eyes. He remembered how helpless and impotent he had felt when he was just moments too late, when Zelda was locked away from him. He remembered the anger, the grief, the powerlessness—

_ Crack! _ Warriors dragged in a gasp. 

“You’re so pretty when you arch like that.” 

Twilight didn’t flinch away when Sky laid a hand on his arm. 

_ Crack!! _

Twilight’s and Sky’s shoulders bunched up at the sound of War’s choked sob. Desperate to do something, anything to have some sort of control over the situation, Sky reached up toward Twilight’s head to cover his ears, to save him from this torment—

Twilight grasped Sky’s hands. “No,” he whispered. 

_ Crack! _ Warriors let out a sharp exhale. 

Twilight turned toward Sky. His eyes were wide, but he held back no tears. “I want to hear everything.” 

_ Crack!! _

Sky shut his eyes tightly to hear War’s agonized moan, to hear the  _ clink _ of iron as he sank into his bonds. Twilight’s voice was furious, ground out through clenched teeth. “I want to hear everything,” he whispered, “so I know exactly what to do to that sick bastard when we get out of here.”

Sky and Twilight kept their eyes locked on one another as they heard Dark’s footsteps coming closer to them. His shadow stretched along the floor where they could see it. Cloth whispered as he pulled his tunic up over his head before tossing it onto the floor. He unlaced his trousers as he turned back to where Warriors was raggedly panting. Sky and Twilight followed his shadow with wide, unblinking eyes. 

Warriors spit onto the floor as the gag was removed from his mouth. He sucked in a sharp breath as iron clinked, as he was wrenched upward by his hair. 

“Suck it.” 

_ “Fuck you.”  _ His tone was venomous. 

“Do you volunteer one of your friends, then?”

Sky and Twilight both knelt up, hands on the bars, ready to take his place in a heartbeat. Tense seconds ticked by.

“That’s what I thought.” 

Wet sounds of struggle echoed in the small space, surrounding Sky from every angle. He sank back onto his heels, staring wide-eyed at the floor as he helplessly listened to Warriors choking and struggling to breathe. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, searching for some outlet for his mounting adrenaline. 

Warriors was allowed to gag and cough for a few seconds before he was silenced again. Dark groaned low in his chest. 

Sky startled to feel a gentle hand on his shoulder. Twilight eased Sky’s fingers out of his own hair - he hadn’t realized he’d been pulling at it in his distress. 

“Gods, your mouth is so  _ tight.” _ An eerie silence fell over the room. Seconds dragged on before Dark moaned with satisfaction. Warriors breathed harshly through his nose, taking just one, two breaths before he was smothered again. 

Twilight moved to sit with his back against the stone wall, pulling Sky’s head down against his chest as he did. He firmly covered Sky’s ears, one with his hand and the other with his chest. It wasn’t until he felt the dampness in Twilight’s tunic that Sky realized he was crying.

Warriors dragged in a desperate gasp for air. “Sto—”

Sky and Twilight squeezed their eyes shut, holding each other tightly as Warriors was wetly silenced. 

******************************

Wild and Hyrule were lost, as usual. 

They’d been separated from the rest of the group several turns back in the dungeon, flushed down a narrow corridor by a pack of bokoblins. It had taken several tense minutes to cut them down. When the last one finally fell, the pair took a moment to collect both their arrows and their wits. 

Now that the shouts and cries of combat died away, Hyrule’s ears twitched as he heard voices calling to them from far down the hall. “That sounds like them!” 

Wild and Hyrule barrelled down the hallway, following the echoes of frantic shouts and rattling metal. They burst into the holding cells, weapons raised and ready, but found it empty save for their brothers-in-arms. 

Twilight and Sky shouted over one another, both panic-stricken, pointing and gesturing across the hallway. Hyrule followed their eyes to the opposite holding cell.

“ _ Shit! _ ”

Hyrule sheathed his sword as Wild rushed to snatch the key hanging near the doorway. He nearly snapped it in his hand as he unlocked the cell door, Hyrule slipping past as soon as it was open enough for him to sneak through. He knelt on the floor next to where Warriors lay on his side in the shadows, setting gentle hands on his shoulder and neck, searching for a pulse. 

“Wild, do you have any potions?”

“Yeah.” Wild’s voice was strained as he struggled to unlock the other cell, freeing Twilight and Sky. He pulled the slate from its holster and tapped away with shaking hands. A bottle of pink liquid materialized from the Sheikah artifact that Wild passed immediately to Sky. His eyes followed Sky as he rushed into the other cell, slipping in the filth on the floor. A wet trail was smeared across the stone, running from Warriors’s cell down to the interrogation room. It dripped steadily into a drain beneath the ghastly wooden furnishings. 

Twilight was rooted to the spot, his eyes on Hyrule and Sky as they worked. “Give me a sword,” he murmured. 

“Uh,” Wild nervously tapped through the slate, “I think all I have left is a claym—”

Twilight turned on Wild with a fury meant wholly for someone else. 

_ “Give me. A sword.” _

Sky carefully wrapped his sailcloth around War’s shoulders, trying his best to be gentle as he lifted him upright. “Hold his head,” Hyrule instructed, uncorking the bottle and pressing it to War’s bruised lips. He poured a small volume over his tongue, waiting for him to swallow before adding just a little more. 

“Sky.” 

The Chosen Hero looked up to where Twilight and Wild stood in the hallway. Twilight hefted a sword nearly as long as he was tall. Despite the hard lines on his face, ready for battle, his eyes were uncertain. 

“We’ll be fine,” Sky reassured, his voice gentle but his tone firm. “Go.” 

***

Once Twilight and Wild rejoined the rest of the group, the ensuing battle was short-lived. Although grateful for the backup, Time was taken aback by Twilight’s heavy-handed response to the situation. Still, they made quick work of the remaining Armos, advancing into a large, empty throne room for what they assumed would be the final face-off with Dark Link. 

All they found was an empty throne defaced with the crude drawing of a middle finger. Twilight shattered the blade of Wild’s claymore against the throne in his outrage.

**_“You coward!!”_ **

Twilight’s rancor still echoed in Time’s mind as he entered the first inn they came upon, working to disguise his own limp. He set a heavy bag of rupees on the counter. 

“I need rooms, however many you have.”

There were three small apartments, each with a private bath, and five beds between them. There was also a private entrance at the back of the building, and that was where Sky carried Warriors up through, draped over his shoulders. Even with Wild’s fairy tonic on board, blood still seeped into Sky’s tunic. 

Their journey through the dungeon had wiped out their potions and food stores, and there wasn’t a potions shop to be had in this town. Wild immediately got to work in the tiny hearth in one of the kitchens, boiling up enough monster parts and herbs to turn everyone’s stomachs. Wind and Four went out to search for fairies in the woods surrounding the village, while Legend and Hyrule scoured the shops for bandages and food supplies.

Sky emerged from the washroom, pulling a clean cotton shirt over his shoulders now that the blood was scrubbed from his skin. Time held Warriors propped up so that Twilight could tuck a few extra sheets beneath his back to save the mattress from becoming stained.

Time glanced up toward Sky as he reentered the room. “Wild will have some salve cooled in a little while that we can use to pack the wounds. Until then, let’s get him cleaned up and let him rest.”

Twilight’s eyes were hard as he watched Time ease Warriors back onto the mattress. “While Wild works on that, we should get a party together to track the shadow.”

“We have more important things to worry about right now.” Time stood, unphased by Twilight’s look of outrage. “You boys must be exhausted. You should get cleaned up an—”

“We’re so close!” Twilight stood up briskly, hands balled into fists at his sides. “This is the first we’ve seen the shadow in person. You’re going to just let him slip away?”

Sky stood awkwardly in the bathroom doorway, frozen in his place.

To his credit, Time didn’t balk in the face of Twilight’s anger. “You boys must be exhausted,” he calmly reiterated, “and I know the rest of us are, too. We need to rest and regroup.” Time glanced down at Warriors meaningfully. “And to heal.”

Twilight took a step around the bed toward Time. Sky instinctively moved a bit closer in case he needed to physically intervene. 

_ “We have to find him,” _ Twilight hissed through clenched teeth. “We can’t just continue to sit back and wait for the next ambush to catch us by surprise! It’s already cost us so—”

“Rash decision-making while we’re all worn out isn’t going to do us any favors.” Time’s tone was firm. “It’s also not going to take back what happened to him.”

Twilight swallowed thickly against a tide of violent emotion, casting his gaze to the side. Sky stepped up next to him, setting a steady hand on the back of his arm. He looked quietly up at Time, a silent apology in his eyes.

Time’s gaze softened a bit. He set a warm hand on Sky’s and Twilight’s shoulders. “I’m proud of you both, of all three of you. If it wasn’t for you, he might not be alive.” 

Twilight didn’t move, didn’t acknowledge that Time had spoken at all. Sky sighed quietly. “If it wasn’t for him,” he whispered, “ _ we _ might not be alive.”

Time’s gaze was sad. “We have two other rooms and plenty of beds. You should go get cleaned up and get some rest—”

“No.” Twilight’s voice was harder than he meant it to be. He swallowed hard, keeping his gaze on the floor. 

“I think we’d rather stay here, if it’s alright.” Sky’s voice was gentle, and he sadly smiled up at Time. “It wouldn’t feel right to…” 

There was no easy way to finish that sentence. Sky’s eyes begged Time to understand. 

“We’ll bring cots in for you, then.” Concern was scrawled in the lines on Time’s face. “The three of you have a lot to recover from. There’s no urgent need to be going anywhere, and we aren’t leaving until the Captain can travel again.” Time stepped back, glancing at Warriors with concern. “I want you all to get some rest. I will stand watch.”

***

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to do it?”

“Yes,” Sky murmured, accepting the stack of soft towels and cloths Hyrule had brought for them.

Hyrule frowned up at him with concern. “You two need time to recover too, you know.”

“Yes, and this is part of it.” Sky smiled down at Hyrule, stepping back into the bedroom and nudging the door with his elbow. “Thank you for your concern, Traveler, but we’ll be fine.”

Hyrule reached for the doorknob. “Please call for any one of us if you need anything,” he implored, gently closing the door. 

Sky set the stack of linens on the bureau, selecting a few towels and washcloths and bringing them to the bed. Twilight carried a second basin of warm water from the washroom, setting it on the floor next to the first. He looked up to Sky uncertainly. “How do we do this?”

Sky unfolded one of the towels. “Roll him onto his side.”

Warriors didn’t stir as Twilight shifted him onto his side so that Sky could tuck a thick towel between him and the bed. As they settled him back down on his back, Sky gently pulled the blanket to cover most of his body, to keep him warm while they worked. Twilight rolled his sleeves up to his elbows as Sky dipped a cloth into one of the basins, wringing it out thoroughly. 

Sky gently wiped the cloth along Warriors’s face, starting at his forehead. It took a few passes to wipe away most of the dried blood and filth, and the water in his basin was quickly turning to an unpleasant rust color. Still, there was a reverent intimacy in the act, using his hands to help Warriors begin to heal. 

As Sky rinsed his cloth, Twilight moved in to pick up where he’d left off. There was sadness in his eyes as he wiped the blood from War’s swollen lips. There was no way to wipe the bruises off of his skin, to wash away the cuts and scrapes. 

No amount of love and care could undo what happened to any of them. 

Sky’s hand on Twilight’s arm drew his attention upward. He hadn’t realized he was shaking. 

“I can do this, Twi,” he whispered. “Why don’t you rest?”

Twilight drew in a breath, pursing his lips as he wilted beneath Sky’s sympathetic gaze. He cast his eyes downward just as his vision began to blur. “No,” he replied thickly. “I’m alright.”

Once his face was clean, Sky pulled the sheet down to expose Warriors’s chest. They used the utmost gentleness as they scrubbed his ruined skin. Bruises in the shape of fingers encircled his neck. Thick welts and lacerations cris-crossed his torso from his collarbone down past his navel. His wrists were abraded from his attempts to break free from ill-fitting shackles. 

Sky heaved a shaky sigh, setting his cloth in the basin. “Let’s get some fresh water.”

As Twilight ran the water in the washroom, Sky gently patted War’s skin dry with a soft towel. Warriors winced as he pressed over a deep gash on his chest, and Sky drew in a breath. 

“Hey.” Sky brushed the hair back from the side of his face. “Are you with us?”

Warriors opened his eyes, but just barely. He didn’t emote, but his eyes never left Sky’s.

“You’re safe,” Sky whispered. “I’m here, and Twi is here, and we’re okay. Everyone is okay. You’re with us now.”

As Twilight returned with a full basin, he hastily set it on the bedside table before sinking onto the mattress. “Hey, good-lookin’,” he murmured excitedly, taking War’s hand. Warriors turned his eyes to Twilight, his face still unmoving. “Gave us a bit of a scare there.”

Warriors huffed shallowly - a short laugh - before closing his eyes again. 

“You rest,” Sky whispered, relief plain in his voice as he reached for the wash basin again. “You just rest and let us take care of you.”

Twilight tenderly kissed the back of War’s hand before letting it go. They both picked up their washcloths and resumed their careful ministrations, washing his legs and down to his toes.

Once the front of him was clean, Twilight rolled Warriors onto his side again so that Sky could clean his back. The lashes and marks on his back were just as extensive, and War’s breath hitched as Sky passed over them. Twilight kissed his face gently, whispering little comforts against his skin. 

Once he was washed and dried and a clean blanket draped over him, Twilight and Sky emptied their basins and hung the towels to dry. “You wash first,” Sky told him, “I’ll stay with him until you’re finished. I’ll join you as soon as I—”

Sky nearly bumped into Twilight as he turned away from the sink. Twilight stood leaning over him slightly. 

“Bathe with me.”

Sky drew in a breath, rooted to the spot beneath Twilight’s intensity. The pain in his gaze was evident. He lifted one hand slowly, timidly, toward Sky’s face. 

“Please.” 

The back of his fingers traced along Sky’s cheek. 

Sky reached up to take Twilight’s hand. He closed his eyes as he pressed his soft lips against Twilight’s fingertips. 

Layers of clothing were stripped away piece by piece. Calloused fingertips searched one another, finding no fresh cuts, no bruises blemishing bared skin. The intimacy of bathing one another stirred adrenaline. Sky could feel Twilight’s heart pounding as their chests pressed flush together, fingers massaging through damp hair. Their kisses were chaste but frequent, each one another promise. 

_ I’m here.  _

_ I’m not leaving. _

_ We’re safe. _

Once clean, they toweled one another off, leaving not an inch of skin untouched. They returned to the bedroom to find Warriors just as they’d left him, sound asleep and apparently comfortable. 

Twilight slid into the bed on Warriors’s left side, Sky on his right. They avoided draping their arms over him for fear of hurting him. Twilight interlaced his fingers with War’s, softly kissing the back of his hand before resting his cheek against it. Sky slid a bit farther up onto the pillows, kissing War’s temple before resting his head on the pillow. 

The sound of Warriors’s even, calm breathing quickly lulled his lovers into a heavy sleep.


End file.
